Talk:Katarina/@comment-12727893-20140721130139/@comment-25180401-20140722172402
Zadruga, i think i found your problem. Mpen is great on kat, yes. But spellvamp and rylais, not so much. She is almost entirely aoe, so all that heal and slow is severely weakened. Sure, you get a few hundred health and maybe a bit more from spellvamp, but you dont want to be in the fight long enough for that to matter. In laning, try to farm and harass with bouncing blades simultaneously while dodging damage yourself. If you get dorans shield, dont worry if you dont do that much damage. Eventually, they will run out of health pots and the damage will start to build up, while health regen from dorans will keep you running a surprisingly long time. Odds are, they will eventually run out of mana in attempting to keep up with your harass, which is when you can go in and slice them apart. If they dont have mana, then you can probably outtrade them if you use your shunpo and sinister steel to keep away after you jump in. Very few manaless champs can outharass and trap you when you go in. Try building the three big ap items that build from needlessly large rod. Zhonyas gives you way better survivability than spellvamp/health, dfg gives you more damage that you need to take down that first victim out of three at dragon before anyone knows what's happening, and rabadons adds to your damage exponentially. Also, get void and sorcerers for mpen. The last item slot is either a defensive or luxury item. Luxury includes liandrys for pen, rylais for health, abyssal for mr, or gunblade for damage+spellvamp. Defensive usually consists of banshees, ga, or rarely warmogs or randuins. Most often, you will want banshees for that extra protection during your ult. Kat plays differently than she did in s2, so the playstyle then wont work now. Shunpo is not so much a nuke as a repositioning tool, and sinister steel's ms and constant aoe damage actually arent bad for bursting and sustained damage. The new kat playstyle is in a teamfight, dfg the squshiest person who is a threat, q them, shunpo and use your sinister steel immediately. They should die, in which case you repeat on the next target until someone doesnt die. Only then should you ult, or zhonyas (not both). If your team softened them up and/or they are still fighting after you went in, zhonyas should buy you enough time for a bit more combo to wipe out the other side. If you can't win the teamfight with kat's damage, there is not a single champ in league that could do better with damage alone. They have untargetable abilities, or sustain, or cc to compensate. Kat has none. Instead, she gets tons of aoe burst and sustained damage, so use it. If you don't like that, then you are that group of people for whom the kat rework ruined her and we're all sorry for you. But that does not mean that she is the worst champ with the worst damage for everyone else. Good luck adjusting.